User talk:Godisme
Hammerhead arrancar It is kinda late at night right now so I am using a phone to write to you. May I suggest a page for the hammerhead arrancar (the one who haribel fought when she was a vasto lorde)Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 04:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I believe that upon becoming an Arrancar, he has a gained a vast amount of spiritual power. I have seen Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Tia Harribel, and Apacci being affected by it, and it was pretty big. Episode 284. Should it be listed as Immense or Great Spiritual power? Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 20:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I have added "High Spiritual Power" to his P&A section since you gave me permission to. Do you suggest that I should get more Hammerhead Arrancar pictures?Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 02:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Gif Hey, I got your gif request. I have something of a backlog of gif requests but with any luck, I'll get them all done later today. So watch the new image upload space! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey can u check over Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki and see if it needs any changes. I know that it needs the reference placement. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Work Ok once again you and Lia are up. This time for the Bount Invasion.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess doing it as usual will work, though as you said, this Invasion covers a lot of battles, so it'll need more references, I suppose we'll deal with it along the way. I'll start with the intro as usual and you get the prelude and so on. I'll start tomorrow, since it's friday and I have more free time (I should be doing homework now) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Done with the intro, you can take the prelude whenever you have time. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Right, I might take some time with that since I have to watch thw whole thing again (it's been like... years since I did). Which brings me to the point of do you know where can I find the Bount arc with decent quality and subs? DB's site was taken down so I can't download them from there -_- [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) New committee Nomination Hey, Jirachiwish has nominated himself for the committee. Can you please go show your support or opposition on the on the talk page topic. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Aaroniero's Plot Expansion/ Pictures Godisme, can I please have permission to expand Aaroniero's plot? I really think his plot is too short for an Espada's. If you let me, I would expand it, and add the following pictures: Aaroniero Revealed.jpg Aaroniero vs Rukia.png Aaroniero Nearly Decaptiates Rukia.png Aaroniero Defeated.png Rukia Having Trouble Against Aaroniero.png Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 15:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can we please co-opperate? It took me three days to finish the entire plot. I went through many manga chapters, and gathered unreferenced material, I did a spelling check that lasted me like 30 minutes, I made each paragraph a summary of their fight (regarding to each chapter), just like Salubri told me to do, as this corresponded to the fight summary project, added pictures that had corresponded to each paragraph's information, and I made sure there weren't many gaps between each paragraph. I put alot of effort into the entire plot and you just adamantly reverted it. I was astonished just to see my hardwork reverted. Put yourself in other people's shoes please. Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 01:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) How about if I can still expand the plot, and still follow the policies even more. For one thing, I know I followed the Fight Summary Policy. I will have to read up on the image policy though. So would this be a good idea?Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 01:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Committee Hey God!! Oh wow, really?? Wow didn't see that happening!! I wasn't aware there was an empty seat in the Committee, oops!! Well you know me, I just help out where I can, which is mostly pictures but I do try in other areas!! I know I was absent for a bit due to my current condition but sur if you guys need a hand anywhere, I'd be willing to help out since you guys have helped me in doing stuff!! SunXia (talk) 02:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That's fine by me!! And don't worry, its not a big deal if you guys don't need the extra member, I already think you all do a great job!! SunXia (talk) 02:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey other me!! Thanks very much, I'm kinda nervous but excited to be on the team though I notice I lack a signature and you guys all look grooved out by comparison hehe!! SunXia (talk) 00:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Arrancar's Mask What happens if the remains of an Arrancar's mask are completely taken off?Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 17:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Archive Help Godisme, can you please help me? I need help in making a new archive in my talk page. Can you help me out her, cause I'm having trouble.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 02:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Boo I don't see how calling the book guy androgynous is an insult since he/she is clearly effeminate. He looks like a chick and for all we know he could be one! D: Benihime101 (talk) 05:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fight Images Oh shoot, I didn't realise the Fight Summary Articles that needed images had been moved over to the Article Improvement Project, I'd just been going by the completed articles Fight Summary Project page with the (Needs Images) beside it!! Have I been stepping on your toes by adding pics to some of the fights like the Ichigo and Byakuya Vs Kariya fight I added images to?? Hope I haven't!! SunXia (talk) 17:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Woop woop, that's grand then!! SunXia (talk) 17:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :P srry bout my annoyence i dint know that he wasnt (plus i'm short tempered~) Changing Stuff... About Aizen's profile picture... Sorry I changed his picture without permission, I just thought I had a better screenshot and should use it. Where do we discuss the changes? ya kno no1 likes a smart as so dont go to my page again or ill wreack you pages ...Huh? This is Godisime talking? Ah... sorry, I'm new to this whole thing... Not trying to be a smartass, seriously, I just joined this Wiki. I'll try to read some more on the rules before I mess anything else up. Re: Seizo Image Gallery Thanks, I haven't been able to watch the episode so I didnt realize his full name was revealed. Gallery fixed. 11:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I got everything fixed that I spotted. Our minds must be linked today cause I finished writing that page and hit save two minutes after you finished the article! Now correcting the same thing! 19:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kugo Oh sugar, I never meant to offend, I just had a look and that's the one thing that stood out!! I just have an obsession with images!! I could get one it if you wanted me to!! It is a great article otherwise!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Bored eh?? Life finally slowed down for a moment?? I know, how tedious is the Bount Arc, but needs must, quality must be upheld at all times!! I like images, helpstell the story a little!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey, I was just wondering if there was any way the color of the letters on this template could possibly be changed. It's hard to read the gray letters. IamJakuhoRaikoben 23:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. IamJakuhoRaikoben 23:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: User Troubles Oh, I remember him, are IP-bans not allowed hee because I looked at your blocking request and yeah, he's quite familiar as a boring flamer!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've put in a request to Wikia to see if there is anything that can be done to stop him/her reappearing with new accounts every few weeks. Hopefully there is something they can do about it. 13:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Just replied on Charit's talk - but can you post a list of the names you identified, please? RandomTime 15:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Good news - Wikia's reply is below 11:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Thanks for contacting Wikia with your question. The user's IP does match that of Iamnofool and A Wikia Helper, and their accounts in turn match some of the others you have listed and/or blocked on your wiki. ::::I have found two IP ranges that seem to cover all the IPs being used and blocked them for you. Hopefully that will take care of the problem; if the user does return please let us know and we can try to widen the range. ::::best, ::::Wendy aka Merrystar ::::Wikia Community Support" Oops I was editing Toshiro's talk page to leave a message, and when I pressed the publish button, somehow the entire page got messed up. Would you please fix it for me? NightTrain (talk) 04:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Odd, it seems to have fixed itself, either that or I've finally lost my sanity. Either way just ignore this message. NightTrain (talk) 04:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know what the Rich Text Editor is. I just pressed publish. Thanks for clearing it up quickly though. NightTrain (talk) 05:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Loosing time Obviously we have an issue here. TheDevilHand888 isn't back from where ever he is and is way past the time he said he would. Anyhow the amount of time keeps passing and there is information that still needs to be fixed on pages that he was responsible for in the fight summary projects. Im not sure at all what happened to Weedefinition. Arrival in Karakura Town isn't done correctly. The prelude contains to much about previous fights and not about the information that in between the the end of the last fight and the main events of the article. The information should go from Aizen and Gins travel to their arrival in Soul Society. The other story is reflected in Ichigo in his inner world and Isshin in the dangai. Im finding alot of information about Rangiku arriving and Gins association which is prologue information for Gins fight with Aizen it doesn't belong in the Arrival in Karakura Town article at all. The issues of arrival should conclude before Rangiku shows up and at the point Ichigo finally learns the final getsuga tensho (this portion is already correctly placed). I also pretty much fixed the aftermath as that too was going into too much information on future events instead of just stating overall what would end up happening, in other words nothing specific to events thus preventing the need to read the following articles, unless its the end like with Ichigo's fight with Aizen. Uryū Ishida vs. Yoshi has not been done at all. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Its looking right so far. Good Job.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Good job with that Uryū Ishida vs. Yoshi fight. I also see the pics are needed for the Ichigo final fight against kariya which i believe you signed up for. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Needs Pics Hey, that's fine, no worries here!! You might have uploaded a duplicate or two with Yoshi Vs Uryu, I was looking at the category screenshots!! Just a heads up!! I hate doing Sawatari and that big boy Baura, so by all means take him lol [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Fight Summary Articles Hey God! Can you possibly check these two articles if they are up to Bleach Wiki's standards? 1.Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch 2.Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes to War If you can do that for me, I would be more than grateful. By the way, why did you revert my edits to the Togabito page? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 02:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui:Rematch Title Picture Hey, God! Not to question your judgement or anything, but what was the point of replacing the title picture of Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui:Rematch with your own picture, because it looks exactly the same, with the same white border on the right. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ichigo vs. Hanza Picture Hey, God! Didn't you say that the episode was exactly the same? Then why, on the Administrative Requests Deletion Tab, does it say that a higher quality image has been uploaded? Also, my image has the correct image rationale and fair use, so there's no comparable difference between the two, unless you get a different subber other than Dattebayo, that is. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you guys were having trouble with the Ichigo vs. Hanza final battle title picture, and I decided to let you know that I've uploaded two more pictures as an alternative solution, with the Fair Use Rationale added on both of them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, like I said, I've uploaded two pictures on Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch (as well as sorted all listed images in "gallery mode" on it), so we can probably choose a different image as a cover image it's needed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Fake Karakura Town I understand. I wasn't aware it was intentionally used this way, my mistake. RE:Is this what you were talking about? Hey, God! I was actually referring to the blank section in the "prologue" part of the article, which occurred due to the image from above and the infobox to the right "squeezing" the further text to move downwards. I actually didn't realize it at first, because the edit box doesn't show the presence of an infobox. So, that's what I was referring to. But, in all seriousness, your edit does actually look better than the previous one. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 07:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Flavor Words Hey, God! Just asking: Is the stuff you said about flavour words actually correct? Because I only know of "emotional flourishes", is that essentially the same thing? I don't know, because maybe in Australia we do things differently. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 07:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Proposition That actually sounds like a good idea that would make things easier to both of us. I can take a look at the Arrival article and see what's wrong with it and you can work in the Bount Invasion if that's easier for you. I for one have little idea about that arc, I watched it once and that was years ago. When I was checking the list of fights I was supposed to include in the Early Stages I found many fights that I didn't even remember :S. We could ask Salubri what he thinks about it, but I guess as long as the work gets done, he won't have a problem with it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Spelling First of all I am not a little kid i do not need to be preached to! and second of all who the spells the number 12 twelfth?!?! Luna2568 (talk) 19:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Your a misspelling......... Luna2568 (talk) 19:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Isshin I didn't notice that. But since the page probably hasn't been touched since Ichimaru's death in the manga, I can see why the page was missed. Yeah, we should move Isshin out of "Former Captains" and under "Others", since there is no real knowledge about Isshin's past anywhere. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I went ahead and made the change. Thanks for pointing this out to me. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo and Kenryu vs. The Assassin Hey, God! I noticed you're cleaning up the Ichigo and Kenryu vs. The Assassin page. By the way, do you think I did a good job writing it? I'm in the process of uploading images for it now, so please bear with me. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 01:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Can you please tell User: Sky Pilgrim to stop uploading those pictures, because it makes it difficult to find my screencaps under all those fan-based pictures. Image Uploading Error Hey, God! There seems to be a problem with the upload button on this site. Either that, or its my DET-given laptop. Not to imply anything, but when I press the upload button and get the picture, it just keeps loading, and it doesn't upload the image, even after ten or so minutes. Can you try and resolve thiis problem for me? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 02:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Adam Restling Contact Hi, God! I just wanted to ask you whether there is some way that I can contact User:Adam Restling because he seems to be an "on/off" guy on this wiki, as he is only needed for translations and the like. I am asking you this because I posted some sample raws from the Hell Verse Invitation Book on his talk page several weeks back, and he hasn't responded. Can you find some way to clear up this communication issue? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 02:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Profile Pic Sure, I'll get right on that!! I knew there was one that didn't have a profle picture, I couldn't remember which one!! Thanks!! Just finishing up Rukia Kuchiki vs. Jinnai Dōkō, it's annoying the heck out of me, might be a bit long-winded lol!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ouch!!! It's tedious deciding prologues for fights that coincide with one another, headache!! Oh I fixed that random border that was happening!! Somebody, I'm assuming JW, put a fullstop after the image randomly and it goofed up, on other pages too!! Right Yoshi time!! After the Bakkōtō, I'm kinda missing the old Bounts!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I think it's more the Bakkōtō that sort of fogged me off a little and how everyoe had to use their best techniques to win!! Those assassins should not be that strong!! Saying that, the Bounts sort of annoyed me too!! But heck, not looking forward to the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc, I actually think I took pictures with it on Mute!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) DONE!! Right, it's nearly midnight, I need food and rest!! I tried my best to get a pic of Orihime, Rukia and Yoshi so I guess that will have to work!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Totally staring at a blank page here, what does happen with simultaneous battles?? Like should everyone's prologue be the same?? I'm about to start Uryū's Bakkōtō battle!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Isshin I've added that Isshin Kurosaki used to be a captain twice. Why do you keep undoing that? RE: Isshin He wears a captain's cape when hes in shinigami form though. How would he get a captain's cape unless he was once a captain? RE: Isshin O sorry about the signing thing. I get your point about Isshin. PolarBear891 (talk) 00:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) PolarBear891 Is this what you mean by signing my post? Yasutora Sado vs. Genga Hey, God! On the Yasutora Sado vs. Genga fight summary, am I allowed to just copy the text from the prologue of my other fight summary, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch, because they are fights taking place around the same time? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Creation Of Bots I know that there have been talks about implementing bots on this wiki. I wanted to know if you have done so. I want to implement a bot on my wiki and Something that you guys have been working on would be great to look at (Sorry if I am not making any sense, I have not had a good night's sleep in a while)[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming Absence Hey, God! Sorry for not getting back to you sooner! I want to inform you that I'll (regrettably) be absent from the Wiki for a while, due to the fact that I have several tests next week that I ought to study for. But, not to worry, I'll be back on the Thursday of next week. I just wanted to inform you prior, as I completed the fight summary for Sado vs. Genga, if you or one of the others could check on that in my absence, I would be grateful. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 08:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your feedback. I see what you mean about my edit to Gin's page being speculative; I suppose I should have thought of that myself. I do however feel that the Hyper speed combat ability of Ichigos Bankai needs a better explanation. Horkytorky (talk) 22:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Excution Members Shouldn't Chad be in the list of known members in the Xcution page as he was found and recruited by Riruka? From Ichimaru-Tsang. I guess you're right, thanks anyway. Featured pic Sorry for adding a late vote haha Do you know if I'll be able to add pics from this week's chapter for May's featured pic? Jackie's transformation is so awesome!!!!!!! :D Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 02:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:CSS All my css seems to be working fine. 11:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I tried the global header code and the drop down menu disappears for me. So either it was a temporary issue or something unique to you. 15:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Ideas You describe an idea, would there be a site or sites where I could possibly see to get the meaning of what your talking about.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Well I play Fallout so Ive been to that site many times so i know what you mean. So what would you suggest because im not sure how that would work here.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ichimaru-Tsang Profile Page I cannot add Bleach chapter 440 cover picture onto my profile page I do not know why and I need your help. When I try to search for the picture while editing my profile gallery, I cannot find the image, I always add images to my "own imagaes gallery" every time I upload new images, but when I tried to add the chapter 440 cover, it wouldnt come up. I am sorry but I do not know what rich text editor and source mode is or how you get on to it. From Ichimaru-Tsang Hey God! Not to question your methods, but could you at least give me a couple of minutes, at least five, in order to put the licensing and rationale on the images I am uploading? Because I only uploaded the last one several seconds ago, and whilst I am putting on the rationale, you put the delete tag on it. Can you try and be a little more lenient with me next time? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) usoPreviewPopup usoPreviewPopup